


She’s Worth It

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Episode: s02e05 The Front (No. 74), F/M, Family Secrets, Love, Missing Scene, Parent Raymond Reddington, Pre-Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler, Revelations, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: To Reddington’s not-at-all surprise, Ressler shows up at the hospital. 2.05
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	She’s Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> The Blacklist is such an addictive show. I’m not sure I can call it a major fandom yet, but this is the most I’ve invested into a realistic ship.
> 
> Enjoy!

Reddington picked at the cushion of the hospital chair. He’d let go of Liz’s hand by now, but the worry in him remained. She was supposed to recover, they all were. But yet he worried anyway.

“How is she?” He didn’t look up at first. The blob in the doorway remained. After a moment, Reddington sighed.

“She’ll live, Agent Ressler.” Nodding, he took the other chair and dragged it closer to the bed. Reddington was silent.

He noticed a tiny dilation of Ressler’s pupils. Then his cheeks expanded. An ordinary person probably wouldn’t notice. Reddington didn’t even think the FBI agent noticed.

“Is it tiring, pretending you don’t love her?” Ressler flinched. He looked over at Reddington.

“Excuse me?”

“You treat her like a common coworker, yet your face tells a different story.” Reddington studied him, watching for another tell. “You care about her, Donald, yet you can’t admit it.”

“I…” Ressler trailed off. He wasn’t wrong. In very rare cases was Raymond Reddington wrong. “How do you figure?”

“You look at her and worry. You know she’s been through hell, and you want me out of her life.” Reddington leaned forward just the tiniest amount, eyes drifting back to Liz’s face. “If it’s any consolation, I approve.”

“What?”

“Isn’t that what fathers are supposed to do? Approve of their daughter’s significant other?” Ressler’s eyes widened. His blood went cold.

“You… are her father?” Reddington silently nodded. There was something new in his eyes. It was almost as if he couldn’t believe it himself.

“That’s why I’m here. To keep her safe.” Ressler’s jaw hardened.

“Even if you’re telling the truth…” He trailed off for a moment. “If you so much as rip a hair off her head, I will knock your lights out.” To his surprise, Reddington smiled.

“I look forward to it. Good day, Agent Ressler.” And then he left.

Ressler turned back to the woman in front of him. He didn’t know if Liz knew or felt the same way. But when she woke up, he was going to tell her.

He loved her. And despite everything they’d been through… she was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, they found Reddington’s bones at the end of Season 5. But I call B.S.
> 
> James Spader’s character has certain nuisances to him that just don’t feel like an imposter. He knows certain things and acts in certain ways. And then there’s his love toward Liz. It feels like a genuine parental love, not just a guy pretending or honoring a deal.
> 
> I have so many theories about this show. Thank you for coming to my TED Talk.


End file.
